Sarah's Story
by lita4277
Summary: What happens when a son meets a broken girl on the side of the road with connections to samcro that even she doesn't know about? Will he be able to help her heal? Or will he leave her more broken then she was?
1. Chapter 1

Sarah groaned as she got out of bed. She had a long night at work. Serving beers and shots wasn't glamorous but it paid the bills. Cracking her shoulders she walked into the bathroom to get ready for another day of the most boring job she had ever had. Turning on the hot water, she knew something was going to have to change soon.

As she got out of the shower she caught a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror. She had dark circles under her eyes and she was getting too skinny. As she turned to walk away she caught a glimpse of the angry red scars the covered her back. Trying not to have another panic attack,

Sarah sat down on the side of the tub and put her head between her knees. As she felt her heartbeat slow, She took a deep breath and got up and went to get ready for work. Yes, something had to change soon.

2 HOURS LATER

Sarah Slid a beer over to another faceless customer. She was seriously considering just leaving town. She didn't know what had possesed her to move to a small town with such a stupid name.

As she left the bar, an all too familiar panic set in. Sitting down on the curb, she put her head between her knees, the blood rushing in her ears, she never even heard the motorcycle pull up next to her or the guy on it talking to her.

As her head slowly cleared, she felt someone sitting next to her talking about the most stupid things she had ever heard. As she slowly turned her head to look at him, his chatter cut off and his head snapped over to look at her. " feel better? " The stranger asked. Sarah simply stared at him.

He had blond spiky hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. " My sis used to have panic attacks. sometimes me babbling to her about random shit while she had them used to help. So did it help? " Sarah stood up so fast the her shirt got stuck on the curb and ripped, exposing her back.

She heard the stranger take in a sharp breath and she reacted how she should have when she snapped out of her panic attack. She picked up her bag and ran back into the bar. She heard heavy fast footsteps behind her as she slammed the door shut. fumbling around in the dark, She tried to lock the door but it was too late.

The door flew open and she could see his angry face as he came for her. Sarah let out a scream and ran behind the bar, feeling around for the shotgun she kept there. As the stranger came closer, she panicked and started grabbing random bottles and throwing them at him.

As he ducked to avoid being brained by the flying bottles of booze, another figure appeared in the doorway with a gun drawn. Sarah let out a scream and froze in the act of throwing another bottle. As the stranger realized that she had stopped throwing bottles, he stood up straight and walked over to her with his hands up in the air and said in a calmiong voice " I'm not going to hurt you. All i wanted to do was give you this."

He held his hand out and in it was her cell phone. Sarah felt like the stupidest person in the world. He wasn't going to attack her. Sarah stood there trembling as the stranger turned to the guy with the gun and motioned for him to put it down. He slowly walked over to the bar and set the cell phone down and backed away with his hands up.

Sarah darted foward and snatched it up and moved back to where she was. The stranger slowly backed up towards the door. Sarah found her voice and called out "Wait." As the stranger looked at her with a curious expression on his face, She said " The least i can do after throwing bottles of booze at you, is offer you and your friend a drink." Sarah looked at the spiky haired stranger hopefully.

He seemeed to be deep in thought for several minutes. Finally he nodded and they walked over to the bar. "So, You wanna tell me who did that to your back? I'm assuming that's why you ran from me when we were outside." Sarh shrugged and said " No one important." He could tell that's all he was going to get out of her for now. As they finished their drinks, he really looked at her.

She was about 5'8 maybe 120 pounds soaking wet. She had black hair with purple streaks in it and the greenest eyes he had ever seen. But all he could think about was the scars covering her back. They couldn't have happened more then 3-4 months ago. Before he could stop himself he said " Me and my boys are having a party tomorrow night and we need a bartender. We'd be willing to pay you very well. " Sarah stopped and thought about it. She did need the money.

Shrugging her shoulders she said "Sure. when and where?" The blue eyed stranger said "Tomorrow at 9pm. Be at this address. " He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a business card and handing it to her. Teller-Morrow automotive was written on it.

As he and his friend stood up to leave, she called out " Who should i ask for?" He stopped, Turned around and gave her the sexiest smile she had ever seen. " Just ask for Kozik at the door." Then he and his friend were gone, leaving Sarah there very confused.


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY ABOUT ALL THE TYPOS. I GOT A NEW COMPUTER AND THE PROGRAM I USE DOESN'T HAVE SPELL CHECK. I ONLY OWN SARAH. BUT I WOULD BE MORE THEN WILLING TO OWN HAPPY. LOOKS IN DONATION BOX. DAMNIT.

Kozik groaned as he flopped face first on his bed. it had been about 14 hours since he met the mysterious girl. He didn't even know her name, and he couldn't stop thinking about her. And he was very curious about her back. What had caused those scars? they looked recent. He was going to get his answers tonight, one way or another. He groaned and scrubbed at his face with his hands as he got up and went to get ready for the party.

Sarah sighed as she looked at her closet trying to decide what to wear. She finally decided " Fuck it. he's already seen the scars and i'm sure he told everyone. " She said outloud as she pulled on a halter top and a black leather skirt. as she got into her car she thought " Here goes nothing."

As she drove to the address on the card, she couldn't help but think that this was exactly what she needed to snap her out of her funk. When she sleeping last night all she could dream about was spiky blond hair. His eyes looked so sad when he saw her scars. As she pulled into the garage, she was shocked. there were people everywhere and the women weren't wearing much.

As she walked into the bar, a guy smacked her hard on her ass. Sarah reacted on instinct and spun around and kicked the guy in the nuts. As he went down cupping his nuts, a bunch of guys wearing leather vests surrounded her. Sarah's eyes got huge and she thought " Fuck. This is gonna be bad. " Just as they advanced on her, She heard a voice yell out " What the fuck is going on?" From his spot on the floor phil managed to wheeze out " All i did was smack her on the ass and she kicked me in the nuts. " Kozik raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that she's not a sweetbutt right? she's the new beatender. " Phil's face went pale as he struggled to stand up. " I-I-I-" Kozik cut him off with a sharp glare and a head nod telling him to leave.

As the crowd around them wandered away, Sarah couldn't help but ask " What's a sweetbutt?" Kozik let out a chuckle and said " Don't worry about it. If anyone makes an advance on you like Phil did, just find me and let me know. " By now, they had reached the bar and Sarah walked behind it. " Ok, well i'll leave you to get to it" Kozik said. As he turned to walk away, he suddenly stopped and turned back around. "Before i forget again, i didn't catch your name last night."

Sarah raised an eyebrow and said " And you just now realized that? My name is Sarah." Kozik nodded and walked away. As he did, Sarah couldn't help but watch his ass. " That man has a mighty fine ass in those jeans" Sarah thought, blushing. As the party got underway, Sarah was mobbed and didn't have a minute to think about him until around 3 a.m. when he suddenly stood in front of her.

By now she was pretty plowed and had several daydreams about what she would do to him. As he eyed her hungrily, she felt herself get even more turned on. Seeing that the party was winding down, Sarah threw back a shot and decided " Fuck it. i can always blame it on the booze tomorrow." As she pulled him into a empty room, She knew she would have no regrets tomorrow.

She was tired of being alone and she just wanted to be happy for a night. She knew he would want an explanation about her scars tomorrow. She was dreading it, but knew the time had come to stop hiding from the world.

(A/N) IT'S NOT GOING TO BE A EASY ROAD FOR THEM. I THOUGHT I WOULD GIVE THEM SOME HAPPINESS BEFORE THE SHIT HITS THE FAN AND THEY FORGET TO MOVE. HER PAST NOT GOING TO BE EASY TO ESCAPE FROM. SHE LEFT ALOT OF PEOPLE UNHAPPY WITH HER. MY NEXT UPDATE WILL BE SOMETIME NEXT WEEK.


	3. Chapter 3

TWO WEEKS LATER. I ONLY OWN SARAH. AS FOR KOZIK, HE WAS NEVER BLOWN UP BY A LAND MINE.

Sarah smiled happily as she walked down the street. These last two weeks had been the best time of her life. She was smiling all the time. She felt safe for the first time in a long time. She was starting to fall in love with Kozik. She had told him everything, and a huge weight had lifted off her shoulders when he kissed her deeply and carried her over to the bed and made love to her tenderly. After that she knew she was falling for him. As she walked down the street, She felt someone behind her. As she felt the blow to her head and fell to the ground, her last thought was of Kozik.

4 HOURS LATER

Kozik was nervous. Sarah said she would only be gone for 45 minutes. It had been over four hours. this wasn't like her. As He was about to go in and call her again, A black van slowly creeped up. As dread crept up into his stomach, he started walking over to the gate.

As the driver saw him, the side door opened and someone pushed a blanket out and the van sped off. As Kozik looked at the blanket on the ground, cold fingers of fear wrapped around his heart as he saw a small hand sticking out of the blanket.

He knew that hand. He had held it and kissed it so many times over the past two weeks. His heart stopped as he walked closer and unrolled the blanket. As he saw the condition the woman he loved was in, He let out a primal scream that drew everyone out the clubhouse with their guns drawn.

As they saw Kozik leeaning over a blanket, Happy walked over to him. When he saw what was wrapped in the blanket, He immedietly wished he hadn't walked over. As the bile rose in his throat, He turned to the club and motioned for Chibs and Opie to come over.

As they walked over, Happy reached over and covered Sarah up. As Opie bent down to pick her up and carry her in the clubhouse, a switch flipped in Kozik and he lunged for Opie. Before he could get to him though, Happy and Chibs stepped in front of him and held him back. As opie walked to the clubhouse, he told jax to call Tara.

15 MINUTES LATER

As Tara looked over Sarah, She found a small note. Not even bothering to open it, she put it to the side and took care of her injuries. a half hour later she was finally done. Tara was honestly amazed at what had happened to her. As she walked out of the room, Jax was standing there waiting for her. " She needs to be in a hospital." Tara told him. " The guys are waiting for us. Come on." Jax said walking into the chapel.

As Tara walked in, She was bombarded with questions. " One at a time!" Jax snapped banging his gavel. " She has Four fractued ribs, a broken clavicle, Both of her wrists are broken, along with everyone of her fingers. It's like someone stomped on her hands over and over. She also had numerous cuts, bruises and burns all over her body. Both of her ankles are fractured. And i had to use over two hundred stitches to close her up. She was also raped repeatedly. And with foreign objects. " Tara barely got out her last sentance before Kozik Flipped over the table in a fit of rage.

Tara stepped back and Happy grabbed Kozik and shoved him back in his chair. " Is that it?" Jax asked her. " Tara shook her head and reached in her back pocket. Pulling out the note, She handed it to Jax. Jax opened the note and all the blood rushed oout of his face.

He decided the best way to handle this was to read it outloud so they could control Kozik and he would have time to calm down before Sarah woke up. " This was just payback. She took something from me that she shouldn't have. i would say have fun with the biker whore, But it seems that she's all used up." The room went totally silent. all of a sudden Kozik let out an inhuman scream and stood up. It took every member to hold him down and even that wasn't working. Finally Tara pulled out a needle and stuck it into his neck.

As Kozik's eyes glossed over They barely caught him before he slammed his head on the corner of the table. It took four of them to carry him to his bed and lay him by Sarah. As they walked into the bar, Jax couldn't help but state the obvious. " This is gonna get really bloody. You know he's going to want blood. Should we even vote on it?" Everyone looked at Jax. " I'll take that as a no." Jax said as he sat down and the prospect put a beer in front of him. Jax couldn't imagine what went through Kozik's mind. If it had been Tara in Sarah's shoes, He would paint the town red with their blood. Jax was going to going to help his brother get justice for his old lady if it was the last thing he did.

NEW STORY IDEA. AFTER I FINISH THE TWO I'M THINKING OF WRITING THIS ONE. HERE'S THE SUMMARY.

WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HAPPYMEETS A WOMAN WHO IS HIS EXACT OPPOSITE AND KNOWS NOTHING OF THE DARKNESS THAT LIVES IN HIM? WILL HE BE ABLE TO FIND THE PEACE HE LONGS FOR?


	4. Chapter 4

I ONLY OWN SARAH. NO FLAMES PLEASE. IT WILL ALL MAKE SENSE SOON. I'M THINKING I'LL WRITE MAYBE 3 MORE CHAPTERS. I KNOW THIS IS SHORT. SORRY

A FEW HOURS LATER

Kozik groanded and put a hand on his head. Whatever they had given him to knock him out left him with a massive headache. As he slowly looked around, He realized he was in bed with Sarah. She was still passed out from whatever Tara had given her. As he looked at her battered and bruised body, tears sprung to his eyes. She didn't deserve what had happened to her. But he damn sure was going to make whoever did it pay.

That was the one thing she had never told him. Who she was running from. And who she was looking for. She had let it slip a few times that she was looking for her brother but when he asked about it, she would always change the subject. He was gonna get answers once she woke up. Then he was going to hunt down the fuckers that did this to her and make them pay painfully. He was going to take his time and enjoy every second of their pain.

FOUR HOURS LATER

Sarah still hadn't woken up. Kozik was starting to think that maybe Tara was right. They should take her to a hospital. As he went out to talk about it with Jax, suddenly Sarah let out an ear peircing scream that could be heard throughout the entire clubhouse. As they all rushed into the room, They saw Sarah on the bed having a seizure. Everyone rushed into action. Kozik helpd her down and Jax pulled out his phone to call an ambulance. As the ambulance left with Sarah in the back, Tig looked on in horror. He had figured it out.

He knew what Sarah was looking for. And he was terrified that he was never going to get to know his sister. He had left home when she was only five years old. As they followed the ambulance to the hospital, Tig knew something bad was going to happen. He only hoped it didn't break the club. As they sat in t he waiting room, Tig realized he could lose his sister before he even got the chance to know her.

As the minutes ticked by, Kozik and Tig were even more on edge. Finally a doctor came out and waslked over to them. " I assume you're here for Sarah? " The doctor asked. Kozik stood up and said " Yes. how is she doing?" The doctor paused. " She had numerous injuries. Some were very severe. But none of them were life threatning. But they she had a seizure. Mix those together and it is life threatning. We did all we could, But she passed away a few minutes ago. " The doctor said in an unfeeling voice. Kozik and tig sank to their knees. Kozik let out an inhuman wail. Tig just looked around not really seeing anything. All he could hear was " She passed away a few minutes ago." Tig felt his world collapse aroound him.


	5. Chapter 5

I WASN'T GOING TO POST THIS, BUT I GOT PISSED OFF. WHEN I SAID NO FLAMES I MEANT IT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE HOW A CHAPTER I WRITE ENDS AND I SAY NO FLAMES THEN DON'T LEAVE A FLAME! AND NO, THAT'S NOT A FLAME WISHUY. THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG CHAPTER BUT IT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING. SET DURING SEASON 5.

I ONLY OWN SARAH.

As they wheeled her down the hallway, He couldn't help but feel bad. She was so pale, but orders were orders. They had to keep her safe until the threat was dealt with. Unfortunaly, that meant making everyone believe she was dead. Romeo's heart broke for the girl. She was seriously injuried and pulled away from the man she loved. And from her brother, even if she didn't know it was him. As they got her as comfortable as she would be in the makeshift hospital room, he looked down at her. She reminded him of his own daughter. He could only pray she would forgive him for the pain he was causing her and everyone she loved. He sighed heavily as he took one last look at her and left her with the doctor they had paid a hefty sum of money to take care of her and fake her death. He had no regrets though. Not if it saved her life.

3 MONTHS LATER

Sarah was growing impatient. She had fully healed and everything was explained to her once she woke up. she couldn't believe that they had faked her death. Romeo visited her everyday. He had explained everything to her. The fact that he was working with the C.I.A to bring down the Irish kings.

He had promised her that he wasn't after the SOA. He had even found her brother. He had been easy to track. Once he had left home, He had joined the marines. Once he got out he had joined the Sons. Sarah couldn't believe it. Her brother was so close to her and she hadn't even known it.

It made sense if she stopped and thought about it. From what she could remember, He had the same curly hair and the same crazy blue eyes. Romeo also told her that her funeral was beatiful. She was cremated two months ago. Every Son that could make it on short notice had shown up. From what Romeo told her, Kozik was on the edge. He was getting more and more withdrawn everyday. He would drink until he passed out and he was always trying to start a fight. It usually ended up with him getting his ass beat.

He thought that's what he deserved for failing to protect the woman he was in love with. Her time here was supposed to last a few more months but Romeo had taken pity on her. He had moved up his timetable to take out the people she was running from. It was her own fault. She knew better then to get involved with George. By the time she realized what he was really like, it was too late to get out.

She had tried once. That's how she got the scars on her back. He had caught her just as she had slipped out the door and punished her. That's how she got those scars on her back. He had whipped her. The next time she tried to run, She had played it smarter. She was in charge of cooking his meals. She had put sleeping pills in his food. Once he passed out, She had grabbed her one bag and as much of his cash that she could carry and was gone before he woke up. She decided to find her brother. She knew he was a marine and she was hoping he would be able to protect her.

Then she had met Kozik and for the first time in a long time she had felt safe. That was a mistake, Because she had gotten sloppy. She knew better then that. The last time she had gotten sloppy, He almost caught her. Sarah fell into a restless sleep, dreaming of tomorrow. Would they be happy to see her or would they turn her away? Would they even believe it was her?

THE NEXT DAY

Kozik was in a foul mood. They had to go meet Romeo today. The man had the balls to insist that only Tig, Kozik and jax show up. Kozik didn't care about much of anything anymore. All he cared about was when he fell asleep that he drreamed about Sarah. As the van Romeo was in pulled up, Kozik sighed and threw down his smoke. As Romeo stepped out of the van, They all got off their bikes. As they met halfway, Romeo looked at Kozik and Tig and said " I know you guys have had a hard few months, but i have something that should make you feel better."

Jax raised an eyebrow as Romeo turned to the guy standing by the van. As the door opened and someone stepped out, Jax felt his jaw hit the ground. Tig and Kozik froze where they were. As She walked over to them, they all had to touch her to make sure she was real. Kozik and Tig's hearts stopped once they realized this was really happening. " What the fuck bro?" Jax yelled at Romeo. "She was in danger from a very well connected man. We had to make everyone believe she was dead. Because if her own brother and old man knew it was a coverup, It would have tipped George off. we were going to wait another couple of months to take him out, But we could see Kozik and Tig were slipping, so we moved up our timetable."

Kozik and Sarah held each other tightly like they needed the other person to live. He was never going to let her out of his sight. He couldn't believe that she was really alive. Tig was in shock. He had thought that he lost his baby sister before he ever got to know her.

Now they had all the time in the world to do that. As they rode back to the clubhouse, Kozik felt like he was in a dream. He could feel her arms holding him tightly. He could feel how her body pressed aganist his. He was scared that at minute he was going to wake up and find out it was all a cruel joke. As they arrived at the garage, everyone saw that they came back with four when they left with three.

As Sarah got off Kozik's bike and took off her helmet, Everyone's jaw dropped. Tara shoved Bobby out of the way and ran over to Sarah and hugged her as tightly as she could. Tara was overjoyed. she didn't care how it happened. All that mattered to her was her friend was alive.

As they walked into the clubhouse,Tara tried to drag Sarah away, But Kozik kept an iron grip on her waist. Jaz walked in and Summoned everyone to church. Kozik dragged SArah with him and sat her on his lap. Sarah felt out of place being in the chapel. She knew the would want the whole story and she planned on giviing them most of it. She wasn't going to betray Romeo though.

She planned to keep the C.I.A secret. it was the least she could do. He saved her life and took care of her ex so she could live her life free. As everyone sat down, she knew that they were happy that she was alive but they would want to know who tried to kill her.

As she let almost the whole story pour out, everyone in the room was looking at her in disbelief. She knew that they would be verfying everything she said with Romeo. She had promised him that she would tell them everything except the part about him being in the C.I.A so she knew he would back her up.

As Jax banged the gavel and everyone left the room, Sarah and Kozik were finally alone for the first time in three months. Sarah knew what Kozik had been doing while she was "dead" but as long as he didn't fuck any of the crow eaters she didn't really care if he drank. As sarah and Kozik stood up, He suprised her and threw her over his shoulder and ran into his room so he could finally show her how much he missed her.


	6. Chapter 6

AS USUAL I ONLY OWN SARAH. AND THIS IS SET DURING SEASON FOUR, NOT SEASON FIVE. I WAS SLIGHTLY PISSED OFF WHEN I WROTE THE LAST A/N. AND I BRING SARAH BACK FROM THE "DEAD" AND I ONLY GET THREE REVIEWS? AND SOAGIRL IS RIGHT WISHUY. THERE'S A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN BEING HONEST AND THROWING FLAMES. OMG, DOES ANYONE ELSE THINK THAT HAPPY LOOKS EVEN SEXIER WITH THEY GREY STUBBLE OR IS JUST ME? AND CHIBS IS LOOKING MIGHTY FINE. I FEEL SO BAD FOR TIG. THAT WAS ONE OF THE MOST HORRIBLE THINGS I HAVE EVER SEEN. HE OWNED THAT EPISODE. THIS IS GONNA BE A LONG ONE. OK ENOUGH OF MY BABBLING. ON WITH THE STORY.

Sarah groaned as light danced aross her face. Yesterday had been like a dream. She was finally back where she belonged. Last night was perfect. After Kozik had shut the door, they laid down on the bed and talked for hours. He seemed to realize that it was too soon for her to to have sex and he had been a perfect gentelman. He hadn't pushed her into it, He just held her as they talked.

They finally drifted off to sleep at around two am. Sarah had never been happier. As she slowly streched, there was a knock on the door. Kozik was on his feet in a second, and Sarah had no idea where the gun in his hand came from. As he opened the door a crack, He groaned.

Opening the door all they way, Sarah saw Tara standing there. As Sarah looked at Tara, wondering why she was there, Tara said one word. " Shopping." And that was all it took for Sarah to jump out of bed and say " Gimme 15 minutes to get ready. " Kozik let out a loud groan as Tara shut the door. " How much is it going to cost me this time?" He asked As sarah had her shower and got ready. " How much do you have?" She asked him grinning.

Kozik let out another groan and reached into his pocket and pulled out a thick wad and handed it to her. " I know better then to get between you and your shopping. If you keep this up i'm going to need to rent a house just for the closet space." He told her smirking. Sarah scoffed. " I don't shop that much." Kozik let out a snort as she walked out of the room. Throwing himself on the bed he muttered " That woman is going to be the death of me. Or my wallet. Or both."

2 HOURS LATER

Sarah and Tara were carrying so many bags that they could barely walk. As they sat down at an outdoor cafe, Tara pulled out her cell phone and texted Jax to tell someone to come get their bags. After luch they planned to hit Victoria's Secret. they wanted that stop to be a suprise. they both needed some new bras, panties lingerie and perfume. As the guys loaded up the bags, Jax walked over and sat down. " I know where you're going next. " Jax said with a slight smirk.

Sarah groaned. "And lemme guess. You wanna come" Jax's smirk got even wider. " Fine! But you can't tell Kozik." Sarah said. " My lips are sealed darlin'" Jax said as he got up and got on his bike. As they walked to the car Tara said " This should be fun. Kozik's old lady modeling lingerie for one of his brothers. There's no way for this to end badly. Sarah let out a loud snort and got in the car. "At least he has a general idea of what Kozik would like?" Sarah asked shrugging. Tara rolled her eyes. If it was anyone else but Sarah Jax would not be going with. But Sarah and Jaz were like brother and sister.

2 HOURS LATER

"Oh my god. I'm scarred for life. I didn't need to see you in any of that." Jax said as he sat down on a bench and put his head in his hands, trying to give himself memory loss. " Hey you're the one that wanted to come. " Sarah reminded him. Jax Groaned loudly and fought off the urge to blind himself. " Did you really have to try ont he see-through lace babydoll?" He asked her. Sarah shrugged. "You picked it out. Jax turned bright red and wouldn't look Sarah in the eye. " Can we forget this ever happened?" Jax asked hopefully.

As Tara and Sarah started giglling, he dropped his head into his hands. "Guess not." He muttered. " Can we at least not tell Kozik about it?" Sarah snorted through her giggles. " I'm a dead man." Jax muttered as he got up and went outside. they followed him still giggling. As they got closer Jax glared at them. " Ooooh scary. Well it would have been if the big bad biker wasn't afraid of lace" Tara taunted him.

Jaz pointed a ringed finger at her and said " You're gonna pay for that later. " Tara let out a snicker and said " I've told you before Teller. Don't threaten me with a good time." Jax let out a loud bark of laughter as they got in the car. " They are going to get me killed one of these days" He muttered as they pulled out of the parking lot.

CLUBHOUSE- 5 DAYS LATER

As Sarah got ready for the night, She was a bundle of nerves. Tonight was her first party in three months. Luckily Tara was here getting ready with her. Sarah decided to wear an one of her new outfits from Victoria's Secret. She was wearing a black cut out bra top, a black leather miniskirt and a pair of black lace up over the knee boots. As Tara got ready, Sarah pulled her hair back into a messy bun. Sarah was on the verge of panic but Tara told her to breathe deeply and count to ten.

"You can do this. " Tara told her. " Are you ready? " Sarah nodded weakly and stood up. Let's go." Tara was driving them from her house because Sarah wanted her outfit to be a suprise. As they got closer, Sarah Felt her nerves vanish. All she could picture was his face when he saw her outfit. Sarah Had decided that she was ready. She had put the lace babydoll that made Jax wanna blind himself in her purse. She hadn't even told Kozik. She wanted it to be a suprise. As they walked into the clubhouse, Sarah's heart dropped down to the heels of her boots.

A/N-DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! WHAT COULD SHE HAVE SEEN? IS IT GOOD OR BAD?


	7. Chapter 7

I JUST CAN'T SEEM TO STOP WRITING THIS STORY. I BLAME ALL OF YOU. JUST KIDDING! IT'S GONNA BE FULL OF DRAMA AND A TOUCH OF D.V. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. I ONLY OWN SARAH. BUT IF SOMEONE FINDS HAPPY I WILL BUY HIM FROM YOU. DARK KOZIK. I WOULD SAY NO FLAMES BUT WHEN I DO PEOPLE DON'T SEEM TO LISTEN TO ME.

**"SUPRISE!" THE ENTIRE BAR YELLED. Tara blocked the door as Sarah tried to run out. "You bitch. you knew they were doing this didn't you?" Sarah hissed. Tara smirked. "Oh come on. It's your welcome back party. Just enjoy it. " Tara said, shoving her into the room. Sarah growled " I'm gonna make you pay for this. You know that right?" Tara smirked and walked over to Jax. "Yeah yeah" Tara said over her shoulder. Sarah glared at her. Tig reached down and picked Sarah up and swung her around. Sarah let out a squeal. Tig cackled and set her down on her feet, putting his hands on her shoulders to steady her. " You're all bitches. You know i hate suprises." The entire room burst into laughter, causing Sarah to glare at all of them.**

2 HOURS LATER

Sarah was stumbling around half-lit. She'd had quite a few drinks. everytime her glass was empty, it was magically refilled. Sarah stumbled over to the poker table. Her heels were pissing her off so she sat down and took them off. Unfortunaly, the chair she down in wasn't empty like she heard someone clearing his throat. Sarah froze then slowly turned. " Holy shit!" Sarah thought, trying to scramble off Happy's lap. Ever since she had come back, she was insanely attracted to the tacoma killer.

As she wiggled off his lap, He gave her a scary smile and winked at her. As she turned to walk away he called out her name. Turning to see what he wanted, She stumbled and started to fall. Happy turned fast as lightening and grabbed her around the waist and picked her up and sat her down in his lap.

HAPPY POV

As Ii placed her in my lap, Tig shot me a smirk. " Bastard" I thought. He knew i was insanely attracted to her. How could i not be? She was hot as fuck and lived through what those bastards did to her. She didn't let it hold her back. She made it a part of who she was. I had made the mistake of telling all of this to Tig and now he was trying to push us together. Everytime i turned around he was pushing me to ask her out before she became an offical old lady. until then she was fair game if another brother wanted her.

Happy groaned as she shifted in his lap. The beers and shots he had plus the feeling of her in his lap made him want to drag her down the hall. But he wouldn't. He wanted her to be sure of who she wanted. Suddenly she was pulled from his lap and dragged down the hall by Kozik. " This isn't going to end well." Happy thought as he watched.

NO POV

20 minutes had passed and Sarah and Kozik hadn't come back out. Happy and Tig were starting to get nervous. Tara and Jax were standing over by the bar, laughing at something Jax had said. Suddenly Tara's head turned to the right and she let out a small scream and ran behind the bar and knelt down. Jax walked over to Tara and looked up and waved at Tig and Happy to come over. When they got there, they were shocked at what they saw. Sarah was laying on the floor bruised with a hand print around her throat.

Tig and Happy ran back to Kozik's room but the window was open and he was gone. As was all of his stuff. Tig and Happy walked back into the bar and Happy bent down and picked Sarah up and carried her back to his room. Luckily, Her clothes weren't ripped. She was badly beaten however. Happy made up his mind then and there. She was his. and when she healed they were going to Tacoma. The only ones he planned to tell were Tara, Jax and Tig. He didn't care if everyone else thought she ran. As she slept, He climbed into bed and pulled her close to him and made a silent vow he would protect her with his life. Even from one of his brothers.

2 YEARS LATER

Kozik still hadn't been found. Happy was itching to be the one to find him. Happy and sarah had settled into life in Tacoma pretty easily. Sarah had went through a change once she got here. She dyed her hair black and had put dark red streaks in it and let it grow out. It was now to her ass. She had gotten tattoos and peircings. She had a huge set of black wings covering her back and the scars she had. She had a black rose on her upper left arms with thorns dripping blood. She had " Never Again " Tattooed over her heart.

She had a nose ring, a tongue ring, her belly button was peirced as well as her nipples. And on her neck was a crow that covered the entire back part of her neck. Happy was considering giving her another one above her belly button so everyone could see it. He had lost count of the number of times he had to kick someone's ass for pushing up on her. The only ones that knew where she was and who she was with were Jax, Tara and Tig. The rest of the Club thought she ran after what happened.

Jax and them were due up here later tonight. They had been pushing for them to come back to Charming. Happy could tell that Sarah really wanted to go. Word had travelled that Happy got an old lady and they all wanted to meet her. all they knew was her name and that she looked like snow white. Jax had told them that her name was Billie. Happy knew when Jax left that they would be going with them.

Charming was in for one hell of a suprise. Sarah was no longer the sweet girl she had been in charming. Now she was tough as nails and Happy made damn sure to teach her how to fight, so nothing like that would ever happen to her again.

NEXT UP- CHARMING GETS THE SHOCK OF A LIFETIME.


	8. Chapter 8

I ONLY OWN SARAH AND HER NEW AWESOMENESS. JUST A LITTLE RANDOM FUN THEN IT'S CHARMING TIME. THEY WON'T FIND OUT WHO SHE REALLY IS UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER. I WAS GONNA MAKE IT LONGER BUT IT SEEMED LIKE A GOOD PLACE TO STOP. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOMETIME NEXT WEEK.

" Please?"

"No"

" Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

"No"

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

Happy smirked. " Damn. You can hold your breath. Fine. Go get the shit." Sarah let out a squeal and ran into the bedroom. Jax and Tara watched in amusement. Opening the drawer she pulled out the needle kit and walked back into the bar. Handing it to Happy she sat down.

Happy pulled out a huge needle and shoved it through her eyebrow. Tara flinched and Sarah handed Happy the stud she picked out. Happy let out a short bark of laughter and put it in. Sarah shrugged. " I picked it out special cause i have a feeling that this is gonna be the last one for awhile. " Tara got curious and walked over to look.

Tara let a snort and then broke into a fit of giggles. " Really? " Tara asked through her laughter. Sarah nodded. " How long did it take you to find a smiley face? " Tara wondered. "Two weeks" Sarah told her. " We going out tonight or what? " Sarah asked. " On your last night in Tacoma? Oh hell yeah we are. "

As they walked down the hallway to get ready, Sarah blew Happy a kiss over her shoulder. As they got ready Sarah told Tara " You know they're gonna follow us all night. Let's have some fun with it. " Tara smirked and shrugged. Sarah handed Tara a pair of leather pants and a pink one shoulder top.

Sarah pulled on a pair of leather hot pants and a black lace midriff bearing half shirt. they both threw on a pair of fuck me heels and quietly opened the door and slipped out. Walking out the back door, they slipped into Tara's car and were about to drive away when there was a knock on the window. Sarah groaned and rolled the window down. " Now you weren't thinking of leaving without the guy that's gonna drive you back here when you get to plowed to drive are ya darlin'?"

Sarah let out a string of swears that made Jax raise his eyebrow in suprise. " Move over" He said opening the door. " No. You get in the back." Sarah told him. Jax sighed but decided not to fight it. As they drove to the bar, Sarah whispered to Tara " When we get to the bar just follow my lead." Tara raised an eyebrow but nodded.

2 HOURS LATER

Sarah and Tara were nicely buzzed and Sarah decided to play pool. In her hot pants. She knew Jax would flip out and call Happy so she was expecting him at any minute. She bent over the pool table to line up a hot and the door opened. Happy let out a low growl as he saw Sarah bent over the pool table. He stalked over to get and in a calm voice practically yelled " Drunk in the bar!" ( A/N THE FIRST PERSON TO TELL ME WHAT MOVIE THAT'S FROM WILL GET A SNEAK PEEK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER) Pulling the pool cue out of her hand, he threw her over his shoulder and walked out.

By the time Jax and Tara had paid the bill and walked out, Sarah and Happy were long gone. As Jax drove back to the clubhouse, He couldn't help but ask " So. Your plan or her's?" Tara hiccuped. " Her's" Jax let out a snort. " Why does that not suprise me?"

2 DAYS LATER-( A/N I'M IMPATIENT. SUE ME)

As Tara's car pulled into the garage and stopped Tara threw her door open. " That's it. You are never driving me anywhere ever again. " Sarah climbed out. " Hey, It's not my fault you drive like a little old lady. " Tara scoffed. " And you drive like a bat out of hell." Sarah tugged her skirt down. It was a pleated black skirt with white skulls on it and it barely showed a little bit of her ass. " At least i don't dress like a nun!" Sarah yelled, Drawing everyone's attention to them.

Tara looked down at her short jean skirt and deep v neck top and looked at Sarah and raised an eyebrow, causeing Sarah to crack a smile. " You know i love ya bitch" Sarah said as she opened the back door and bent over to get her bags. " Love ya too you crazy whore." Tara said grabbing the bags Sarah handed her. As Sarah was looking in her bag for something, She felt someone slap her ass. " Oh goody. I get to practice." Sarah thought smirking. As she stood up, She turned around and saw who it was.

Smiling like she didn't have a care in the world, Sarah blew Juice a kiss. He grinned goofily, Clearly plowed. " Well it is friday night." Sarah thought. As Juice stared as her tits, Sarah reached into her boot and pulled out a pair of brass knuckles and put them on and gave Juice a medium strength punch to the nuts.

Juice went down like a fallen tree and Tara Pulled Sarah away and into the clubhouse. Juice rcurled up into a ball and started rocking back and forth. Juice didn't understand what had happened. it was all going good with the sweetbutt until she punched him in the nuts.

As Sarah and Tara walked into the clubhouse, Juice staggered to his feet and stumbled in. Seeing Sarah sitting in one of the booths, He stumbled over and started screaming in her face. Happy slowly crept up behind Juice and tapped him on the shoulder. Juice didn't even bother turning around.

He just waved Happy off and snapped " Move on. This bitch is mine and needs to learn her place. " Sarah's face tightened in anger and Happy's eyes went flat black. By now the entire bar had gone silent. They knew that this probably wasn't going to end well for Juice. Happy tapped him harder on the shoulder. Finally Juice yelled " What?" And turned around. Which was a HUGE mistake. Happy punched him twice in the solar plexus and once in the throat dropping him to his knees.


	9. Chapter 9

I ONLY OWN SARAH. SMALL SIDE NOTE. ON SUNDAY I SPENT 20 MINUTES ASKING THE TV WHY CK CUT HIS HAIR, CAUSE I'M WEIRD LIKE THAT. HE LOOKED SO MUCH BETTER WITH THE LONGER HAIR. LAZYSMURF247 KNOWS WHAT I MEAN. I WAS ASKED IN AN INSTANT MESSAGE WHY I PICK ON JUICE SO MUCH. THE ANSWER IS SIMPLE. PILLS AND A DIAPER. OK ENOUGH OF MY BABBLING. STORY TIME!

Happy plopped down in the booth next to Sarah and said " Making friends already i see. " Tara snorted. " That's out little Sarah. She's a real people person." Sarah glared at Tara and flipped her off. Juice started moaning from his spot on the floor.

Sarah leaned over Happy and said " Be quiet. The adults are talking." Juice pulled himself into a kneeling position on the floor and looked over the table. " Bitch." He muttered, not seeing Happy sitting there. Happy sighed and punched Juice in the Jaw.

Juice slumped to the floor, knocked out. Tig snorted as he walked over Juice's passed out body. " What'd he do this time?" Smacked my ass then called me a bitch." Sarah informed him. Tig shrugged. " And how does that make him different from any other guy?" Tig asked. Sarah shrugged.

BY THE BAR

" She looks familiar. Maybe you could help us out Jax seeing as your old lady is sitting over there chatting like they're old friends." Gemma said. Jax smirked. " Just go over there. I'm pretty sure she doesn't bite." Jax told them, walking over to Tara.

Gemma let out a sound of disaproval. " Well go on" Clay pushed her foward. " You are the Queen after all. You should get to know her since it's clear she's Happy's old lady." Clay told her. Gemma sighed and walked over and pulled a chair from a nearby table and sat down. Everyone at the table stopped what they were talking about and turned to look at her. When Happy's old lady turned, Gemma finally realized who she was.

Gemma stood up so fast, she knocked her chair over. Clay walked over. " What Gemma?" Clay asked her. Gemma lifted her hand and pointed at Sarah. "Don't you recongize her?" Gemma asked. Clay took a good look at Sarah. Finally it clicked for him as well. " CHURCH!NOW!" Clay roared. Happy, Tig and Jax all walked into the room with Chibs and the doors closed.

Sarah got bored after fifteen minutes and went to Happy's old room. Tara told her it was still empty. Sarah felt Happy slip into bed two hours later. Turning on her back she mumbled " What happened?" Happy pulled her close to him. " Doesn't matter." He told her. " Are we leaving? I don't wanna leave. We just got back. I wanna stay here and maybe buy a house." Sarah told him, still half asleep.

Happy bit her shoulder. " Shut up. You do not. What you gonna buy a house a turn into a homemaker? " Sarah smacked him. " Don't say such horrible things to me. Baby will hear you." Happy's hand froze on her stomach. By now Sarah was fully awake. " Are you serious?" Happy asked in a low voice. Sarah turned off her side and on to her back and nodded. " I found out before we left Tacoma." Happy put his hand on Sarah's stomach. " I'm gonna be a daddy?" He whispered, his eyes lighting up.

Sarah bit her lip and nodded. Happy let out an excited laugh and covered her body with his. " Lemme show you how happy that makes me. " He told her. Sarah raised an eyebrow. " I made Happy happy. something seems wrong with that-" Sarah's words were cut off by Happy kissing her hard and fast while he removed his pants.

THE NEXT DAY

Sarah stumbled out of the dorm room wearing one of Happy's shirts and a tiny pair of workout shorts. Shge barely got four steps when the door opened back up and Happy walked out. " Where do you think you're going?"

Sarah didn't even stop walking. " Baby needs food. Will you make me pancakes?" Happy shrugged and walked out of the room and slung an arm over her shoulders. " How does pancakes and bacon sound?" Happy asked her. Sarah moaned. " Like heaven. " Yeah you keep moaning and i'm gonna drag you back to bed. "

Happy told her. Sarah grabbed his ass. " Even better idea. Make me breakfast in bed. " Sarah said walking back to the room and shutting the door almost all the way. Sarah stuck her arm out of the crack and dropped the shirt she had been wearing on the floor then closed the door all the way. " Fuck breakfast." Happy said walking back to the room. " Staying in bed all day it is." He said kicking the door shut.

2 HOURS LATER.

" I still want pancakes " Sarah informed him covered by only a sheet. " I want hashbrowns and bacon as well. Can we go to the diner?" She asked Happy giving him puppydog eyes. She knew that whenever she did that, She always got her way. Happy knew it as well.

He didn't even bother looking at her. "I don't even have to look at you to know you're making the face. Get dressed. " Happy slid out of bed and pulled on his jeans. Sarah groaned. " Food or a naked Happy. I have an idea. You go get the food and bring it back and we can eat it naked. Then we can fuck some more. "

Happy raised an eyebrow. " You are really horny. I love it." Happy said pulling on a shirt. " You stay here and stay naked. " He said leaning over a kissing her. Sarah smirked and slipped a hand into the front of his jeans. Happy let out a loud groan and Sarah laughed.

" Better hurry back before i finish the job myself she told him. Happy's eyes widened and he practically ran out the door. Sarah let out a long giggle and laid down on her side and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I ONLY OWN SARAH. I'M GONNA TRY TO MAKE THIS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER. THIS IS GOING TO BE THE DARKEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. DEALS WITH RAPE AND HEAVY ABUSE.

Sarah hummed happily as she drove her old beat up truck to the store. She rubbed her stomach. As she pulled into the parking lot, She spied a guy on a bike but didn't make anything of it. From where she was she couldn't make out who it was. " I guess i didn't slip past Tig or Happy totally unnoticed." Sarah shrugged as she walked in the store. As she walked out, Sarah didn't even notice the guy slipping up behind her. The last she heard before the darkess took her was " Fucking finally."

ABUSE STARTS HERE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

As Sarah slowly woke up she tried to move her arms. Panic flooded through her when she realized her arms and legs were tied to the bed loosely. As her eyes adjusted, She also realized she was only wearing her bra and panties. Sarah panicked and started pulling on the ropes, Making them even looser. Suddenly the door flew open and someone walked in.

Sarah's heart hammered in her chest as they walked closer. " I've been waiting patiently for you to come back to charming. I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away for very long." Kozik said, Flipping on a light. Sarah's stomach rolled when she saw the tray. On it were wire cutters and a small blowtorch. Sarah started struggling aganist the ropes. Kozik backhanded so hard her teeth rattled.

He pulled out a roll of tape and covered her mouth. " You're gonna have to be quiet. I have neighbors." He told her picked up the wire cutters and walking towards her. Sarah's eyes widened. He then got to work removing all her piercings as painfully as possible. When he was done he stepped back to admire his work. Sarah was bloody in three different places.

His eyes roamed over her half naked body. " I can think of another way to punish you for hiding from me. " He said removing his belt and holding both ends in his hand. By the time he got done whipping her, She was covered in bruises and bloody welts. He had paid extra attention to her stomach, like he knew she was pregnant. By now he was Pretty well buzzed. He slipped out of his jeans and Sarah's eyes widened.

She knew what was coming next. As he raped her over and over, Sarah closed her eyes and prayed to whatever god was listening that Happy would find her. When he finally finished hours later, He sat down on the bloody sheets next to her. Unfortunally for him, He had left the tray too close to the bed. It still had the unused blowtorch on it. By now with all of Sarah's struggling, The ropes were loose enough for her to slip her hands out. Sarah acted quickly. Before Kozik knew what was happening, Sarah was free and Had the blowtorch.

Turning it on She fireroasted his nuts and walked over to the dresser. While he was raping her he told her about the gun he was going to use to kill her. Picking it up, She looked at him and emptied it into his face. Sarah made her way outside and stumbled into the street. The car that was coming down the street slammed on it's brakes. As the door opened, Sarah's legs almost gave out in relief. It was the new sheriff. As she sunk to the ground, He ran over and took one look at her and picked her up and put her in the backseat of the car. As They took off, Sarah finally lost her battle and the darkness consumed her once again.

HOSPITAL

As they were working on Sarah, The sheriff had the hospital call Tara. When Tara got the call, the phone slipped to the floor and before it could hit, She was out the door. As she got in the car, She pulled out her cell phone and called Jax and told him to meet her at the hospital with Tig and Happy. Slamming on her brakes, She raced into the hospital. She stepped off the elevator and saw the sheriff. " How bad is it?" Tara asked him.

The sheriff looked pale. " She was covered in welts and blood. When she stumbled out into the street she was hold a empty gun. She also only had on her bra and a pair of panties. It's bad. Very bad." Tara paled and her knees went out from under her. " But she's pregnant." Tara heard herself whisper as she slowly stood up on shaky legs. " Wherre is she?" Tara yelled.

The doctor working on Sarah walked over. " Just tell me how bad it is. " Tara told him. " She has numerous welts covering her body. It looks like he removed her eye ring, Tongue ring and belly button ring as brutally as he could. What worried me is her blood loss. She lost too much blood. She also lost the baby from the repeated blows to the stomach. The worst of the damage was centered on her stomach. We've stopped the bleeding and we had to sedate her. She kept screaming for someone named Happy." The doctor told Tara.

Halfway through the doctor's speech The guy had showed up and heard most of it. Their faces went hard. " Is she stable?" Tara asked him. " Yes." The doctor said. " Then i'm singing her out AMA. She hates hospitals and if she wakes up in one it will just freak her out. " The doctor sighed and reached over and pulled out the forms for Tara to sign.

3 MONTHS LATER

Sarah's life was slowly going back to normal. She was in therapy and it was going well. Happy however was a different story. He was slowly pulling away from her. Sarah wasn't stupid. She could see the writing on the wall. She knew what was going to happen. They hadn't had sex since before this had happened to her. She was going to go home and try to get over her fears. She decided that tonight was the night she and Happy would finally reconnect. even if it killed her.

LATER THAT NIGHT.

Everything was all ready. She had cooked his favorite meal and lit candles everywhere. She had even put on his favorite teddy under her robe. There was a knock at the door and Sarah Looked through the peephole. Confused, She pulled hte door open. " What are you doing here Jax?" Sarah asked him pulling her robe tighter. Jax looked at her sadly and handed her a letter before turning around and walking away. Sarah closed the door and opened the letter with shaking hands.

Sarah,

i know this is a shitty thing to do to you, but i've gone nomad. They voted on it tonight. I asked them to look after you. i just couldn't deal with it anymore. i never blamed you. this isn't on you. this is on me. these are my issues to deal with, not yours. you have enough on your plate right now. hopefully being on the road will help me deal with my own issues and bring me back to you. if you decide not to wait for me, i have no one to blame but myself. I love you. Stay strong for me.

Sarah slumped to the ground, Her vision blurry. He had really done it. He left her. The radio she had left on started playing a new song.

If anyone asks,  
I'll tell them we both just moved on  
When people all stare  
I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk  
Whenever I see you,  
I'll swallow my pride  
and bite my tongue  
Pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong

Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry

If anyone asks,  
I'll tell them we just grew apart (we just grew apart)  
Yeah what do I care  
If they believe me or not (believe me or not)  
Whenever I feel  
Your memory is breaking my heart  
I'll pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong

Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry

I'm talking in circles  
I'm lying, they know it  
Why won't this just all go away

Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry  
Cry


	11. Chapter 11

I ONLY OWN DARK, BUT NOWHERE NEAR AS DARK AS THE LAST CHAPTER. DRUG ABUSE AND VIOLENCE TOWARDS HAPPY.

Sarah moaned as the sunlight hit her face. It had been two months since Happy left. They had flown by, thanks to a guy she met in a bar. Sarah opened her top nightstand drawer and pulled out the bottle that was going to get her through the day. throwing back three of em, Sarah got up and got in the shower.

She had managed to avoid the clubhouse, But Tig told her if she didn't show up tonight, He was going to drag her there by her hair. As it got closer to the time to go, Sarah felt her stomach roll. She knew He was going to be there. She had seen him driving into town. Sarah uncapped the pill bottle and threw back a large handfull of the pills. she walked into the closet and grabbed a black leather cutout dress.

She grabbed a pair of red thigh high boots and threw them on. She texted Josh and told him she'd be there in ten minutes. Josh was the guy that kept her happy now. He was her dealer. She was gonna take him to the party after buying some happy pills. When she got to Josh's he took one look at her and told her to slide over. He was driving. This car was Sarah's baby. No one drove it but her.

Sarah slid over without a word. Josh passed sarah a large pill bottle that was completly full. " Make that last at least until tomorrow night." He told her as they pulled into the gates. Tara was waiting outside and ran over when she saw Sarah's car. Tara was confused when she saw Sarah wasn't driving, but decided not to bring it up.

She hadn't seen her in two months and she didn't want to risk her leaving. Tara pulled Sarah into a huge hug and was further confused when she didn't feel Sarah hugging her back. Pulling back, Tara took a good long look at Sarah. The dress was very loose and on the sides where it was cut out, She could see Sarah's rib bones sticking out.

Looking at sarah's face Tara saw the huge bags under her eyes. Tara also saw that Sarah's eyes were glassed over. The spark that used to be in Sarah's eyes was gone as well. Tara grew very scared as Sarah pulled away from Tara and stumbled in the clubhouse.

She almost tripped four times, until the guy that had been driving put his arm around Sarah's waist and practically dragged her in. Tara slowly walked in and went in search of Tig. She had a feeling that the night was going to end very badly. She only hoped she found Tig before Sarah did. As she looked around the bar, Her hope was dashed. As soon as Sarah had stepped inside, Tig took one look at her and made a beeline for her. " Oh shit." Tara muttered frantically looking for Jax.

The only SON she saw however was Happy. " Of course it would have to be Happy" Tara muttered walking over and tapping him on his shoulder. Happy looked Hopeful as he turned around. His face fell slightly as he saw that it was Tara. Tara leaned in and quickly told him what was going on and frantically pointed at Tig, Sarah and the mystery man. Happy's face turned to stone as he saw Sarah pull away form Tig and grab ahold of the stripper pole. As she started swinging herself around the pole, Happy stormed over to it and threw her over his shoulder.

Tig breathed a sigh of relief and the mystery man looked pissed off. As he started following Happy yelling at him to put her down, Tig balled up his fists and punched him twice in the back of the head. The guy went down and Jax and Juice picked him up and carried him outside. They dragged him to the gates and threw him out. The closed the gates and locked them.

Tig watched them doing it and he turned and walked down the hall to find out what his sister was on. He heard screaming coming from one of the rooms and walked in, Barely avoiding being hot in the face by a lamp. Happy finally had enough of her throwing things at him and was holding her down. Sarah was swearing at him and trying to get free. Unfortunally for her all she managed to free was her pill bottle.

Before she could grab it, Tig scooped it up and opened it. Sarah started screaming for him to give her the bottle. " Ok." Tig told her, walking into the bathroom. Suddenly the toliet flushed and Tig walked back out holding the bottle. Throwing it at her he said " There's your bottle."

Sarah let out a scream of pure fury and Tig walked out and grabbed Tara by the arm and dragged her in the room. Seeing what was going on Tara told Tig " Go in my car and get my bag." By now Sarah had stopped struggling, so Happy loosened his grip, Which was a big mistake.

Sarah balled her hand up into a fist and knuckle punched happy right in the jaw. As Happy went down Tig and Jax walked into the room. They grabbed Sarah's arms and held her down on the bed as Tara pulled out a needle. twenty seconds later, Sarah was out like a light. "

Does anyone wanna tell me what happened?" Jax asked looking around. " Pills " WAs all Tig said, sitting down on the bed. Happy slowly stood up. " I am suddenly regretting teaching her how to fight." He said as he rubbed his jaw. " Ok, everyone with a dick needs to leave so i can get her out of her dress and into something she can sleep in. She's gonna be out until tomorrow." Tara told them. " Knock on the door when you're done" Happy told her. Tara raised an eyebrow but nodded.

They walked out of the room and Happy turned to them and said " How long has this been going on?" Tig said " We haven't seen her since the day you left." Happy said " That was two months ago. You mean to tell me you and Tara haven't seen her since then?"

Jax said " She stopped coming by. If we called she didn't answer. If we went by, She hid till we left. You know the night i went by to give her your letter she had your favorite meal on the table and candles were lit everywhere and i could see she was wearing lingerine. She was waiting for you to get home so she could suprise you. Well you're home now. Suprise" Jax said walking away.

Tig simply stood in front of the door. Tara knocked on the door and Tig opened it and walked in, Slamming it in Happy's face as he tried to walk in.

Happy punched the wall in anger. He didn't think she would take it like this. He thought she would be able to move on from him. It would have killed him to see it, But at least she would have been happy. All he had done when he left was kill her spirit and her will to live.

Happy knew he had made a huge mistake the day after he left. He had always planned on coming back to charming and to her. But now it looked like there was nothing left of her for him to come back to. Happy knew getting her back was going to take some time.

He was willing to wait and once she took him back he vowed he would never leave her again. When he left her two months ago, He felt like someone had ripped out his heart. He thought leaving her was for the best. But once he saw the toll it took on her.

He felt like the stupidest person that ever lived. He left her after Kozik raped and beat her, Causing her to lose the baby. He prayed to whatever god that watched over outlaw bikers that he would be able to win her back. He knew he wouldn't stop until he had.

Happy went into his room and started making plans to win her back. He felt empty inside without her. When he rode, it felt wrong because she wasn't wrapped around him yelling for him to go faster. What he missed the most was holding her as they slept.

As he drifted off to sleep, He wished he was across the hall holding her. He missed her smell. The feel of her skin on his. The little sounds she made while she was sleeping. Happy knew he was whipped and in that moment, He really didn't care. All he wanted was his lil mama back.


	12. Chapter 12

I ONLY OWN SARAH. WHO ELSE WAS SHOCKED TO HELL AT THE END OF SONS ON TUESDAY? THE VERY END. NOT THE ARRESTS. SHORT AND SMUTTY CHAPTER.

Sarah groaned and grabbed her head as she woke up in a room that didn't look familiar to her. As Sarah slowly sat up, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. " How long?" He rasped out. Sarah got up and walked into the bathroom and tried to shut the door. He stuck his foot in the doorway. " How long?" Happy repeated. Sarah looked at him. " Since you left. You should have stayed gone. " She told him, kicking his foot out of the way and slamming the door.

Happy went down and sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. Leaving had seemed like a good idea at the time. But the day after he left he knew he had made a huge mistake. The door opened and Tig walked in and sat down in the chair. " She tell you how long?" He asked. " Since i left." Happy told him. " You know i blame you for this." Tig told him. Happy simply nodded.

The bathroom door opened and Sarah walked out with a towel wrapped around herself. " where's my dress?" Sarah asked Tig. " It's over there. " Sarah grabbed the dress and slid it on over the towel and pulled the towel off. " Keys." Sarah said holding out her hand. " Where you going?" He asked. " Well since you flushed my stash, i gotta go see a guy." Tig let out a snort. " You're not going anywhere. You, my dear are on lockdown." Sarah looked at him like he had grown another head. " You can't just lock me up in here. It's kidnapping."

Tig stood up. " Yeah? What are you gonna tell the cops when you report it? That we locked you in a room so you couldn't get to your dealer?" Sarah crossed the room and opened the door. she made it halfway through the bar before she was over Tig's shoulder.

" YOU SON OF A BITCH! PUT ME DOWN! I'M A GROWN FUCKING WOMAN! IF I WANNA DO DRUGS I WILL AND NOTHING YOU SAY IS GONNA STOP ME!" Tig carried her back to the room and threw her on the bed. He slammed the door shut and locked it from the outside. He could hear Sarah throwing things around the room. He wondered what would happen when she realized that not only was she locked in the room, but that Happy was in there with her. Once Sarah had calmed down and sat down, Happy walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

" How did it start?" He asked her, kicked off his shoes. " Why the fuck do you care? YOU left me remember?" Sarah spat. " I'm curious. " Happy said. "Well you know what they say. Curiousity killed the cat." Sarah snapped. Happy put a hand on her leg. Sarah shoved it off. " Don't fucking touch me. " She said getting up and walking down and sitting in the chair.

Everytime he came near her, it felt like her nerve endings were on fire. And when he touched her, She barely stopped herself from jumping him. It had been three months since she had been with anyone, and Sarah had a very healthy sexual drive. Three months to her felt like three years. Sarah knew that Happy knew what he was doing when he slipped off his cut and his shirt.

Sarah bit her lip as he turned his back to her and lifted his arms in the air to strech them out. Sarah's eyes were glued to his ass. She could tell me wasn't wearing any underwear and it was driving her crazy.

Sarah decided that two could play this game. Sarah walked over to the dresser and pulled out a shirt and slipped off her dress and bent over to pick it up before slipping the shirt on. the shirt barely covered her ass and she wasn't wearing any panties.

Happy's eyes were watching her every move and he was the hardest he had ever been in his life. He hadn't been with anyone since Sarah. He slipped off his jeans and laid down on the bed. " Oh you really wanna play that way? Fine. " Sarah said peeling off the shirt.

Happy's eyes turned flat black and he slowly walked over to Sarah. Before he got there, Sarah jumped up and ran into the bathroom and slammed the door and locked it. Happy stalked over to the door and picked the lock and walked in. Sarah was sitting on the side of the tub waiting for him.

" Shower sex always was my favorite" He told her lifting her up. " This doesn't change a damn thing. We are still gonna have to have many many long talks about what happened before i even think about letting you back into my lfe. " Sarah told him as he kicked the bathroom door shut.

THEY'RE NOT GETTING BACK TOGETHER THIS EASILY. BELIEVE ME SHE'S GONNA MAKE HIM PAY BOTH FOR LEAVING AND FOR HOW HE LEFT.


	13. Chapter 13

I KNOW THE LAST CHAPTER WASN'T MY BEST WORK. I WAS FEELING BLAH AND IT DIDN'T COME OUT AS WELL AS I'D HOPED IT WOULD. I ONLY OWN SARAH.

THREE DAYS LATER

Sarah was so excited. Tara had called her an hour ago and told her they were going out. Sarah slid on a pair of daisy dukes and a black tank top that had a broken heart on it with heartbreaker written across it. She slid on a pair a no heeled boots, cause she was very clumsy when she got plowed and she planned to get plowed tonight. They were slowly working through their issues.

They hadn't slept together since that night though. Sarah wasn't fully ready to jump back into bed with him. She had also stopped talking the pills with Tara's help. She still had moments when she wanted one so bad her whole body hurt but she was getting through it.

She had started eating normally again and had even put on five pounds. Her face wasn't sunken in anymore and you could barely see her ribs. Sarah heard pounding on her door and looked through the peephole. " What the fuck? It's like he knows i'm about to have fun without him." Sarah muttered as she opened the door. Happy toook one look at her and bit back a groan.

She always looked good, but when she went out she looked smoking hot. " So where are you and Tara going?" Happy asked her. " No fucking clue." Sarah said, wondering how he knew she was going out. " Jax." He told her answering her unasked question. " Figures." Sarah muttered. " Lemme guess. You're coming with us." Sarah said walking back to her room to pin the top of her hair back.

Happy's eyes were glued to her ass. " Them's my orders." He said. walking over and playing with the bottom part of her hair. Sarah stepped back from him. " You're in my bubble." She told him walking out of the room. Happy let out a sigh. It looked like he was going to have to go to plan B to win her back.

3 HOURS LATER

Tara and Sarah were more then buzzed as they played pool. As Sarah leaned across the table to make her shot, she felt a hand grab her ass. She knew it wasn't happy cause he was sitting to her right, watching her. Before Happy could even get off his stool, Sarah had flipped her pool cue over and hit the asshole with the thickest part of it as hard as she could right in the face. Seeing his friends rushing towards her, She picked up as many pool balls as she could and started flinging them at them.

By now, the entire bar was one big fight. Happy was taking on a guy three times his size and winning. Tara had a girl in a headlock and was repeatedly punching her in the face. Suddenly the bar door flew open and Happy and Tara were gone. As the cops led Sarah out to the car, She saw Tara and Happy on the next street over. Sarah blew Happy a kiss as she was put into the car. Happy smirked and started the drive to the sheriff's station.

As Sarah was placed in a cell, the new sheriff walked over. " What are the charges?" He asked the cop that arrested her. " Assualt and battery with a deadly weapon." Sarah let out a scoff. " The guy grabbed my ass and he was three times my size. It was self defense. "

The sheriff looked at her. " And the others?" The cops that arrested her asked. Sarah shrugged. " They rushed me. " The sheriff took a good look at Sarah. " Do i know you?" He asked wlaking closer to the bars. " You should. You found me on the side of the road almost naked and beat to shit." The sheriff's eyes widened. " Open the cell." He told the cop. " But she-" The cop atarted to say.

The sheriff's head turned to the side. " I said open the cell." He snapped. As the cell opened and Sarah stepped out the sheriff led her to the front desk. " We won't be pressing charges at this time seeing as it was self defense. this is your only free pass. i suggest you don't repeat your performance again." He said as they walked outside and he got in the car.

Sarah stood there stunned as she watched him drive away. Suddenly the roar of motorcycles filled the air. Sarah watched as Jax. Tig and Happy pulled up looking suprised to see her outside the station. Sarah walked to Happy's bike and he handed her a helmet.

As they rode away, Happy could not have been more proud of her. She didn't need him to always defend her. Tonight she had proved she could efend herself. Tomorrow he would be putting his plan in motion. He was very nervous. He planned to take her out on a real date and wine and dine her.

Well in Sarah's case it was more like margritas and burgers but it was the same thing. He even planned on bringing her flowers and not wearing his cut. Which was going to be weird for him. He didn't like not wearing his cut. But he wanted this night to be special after dinner there was a carnival two towns over. He planned on taking her. And he needed to wear his cut just in case. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

As he dropped her off at her house he pulled her in for a kiss and grabbed her ass. " Don't make any plans for tomorrow. If you have plans cancel them. I'll be here at six to pick you up. " Happy pulled her in for another kiss and before she could ask any questions he took off, Leaving her there holding a helmet and very horny and confused.


	14. Chapter 14

I ONLY OWN SARAH. 50 REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. WHO SHOULD MY NEXT STORY BE ABOUT? I WAS GOING TO MAKE IT A HAPPY ONE BUT NOW I'M THINKING I NEED TO SHOW TIG OR CHIBS SOME LOVE. YOU GUYS GET TO PICK. TIG OR CHIBS?

Sarah was a bundle of nerves. Happy wouldn't tell her where they were going so she decided to just dress for comfort. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a simple black shirt with a silver skull on it and a pair of sneakers. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.

She leaned into the mirror and did her makeup as the doorbell rang. As she opened the door, Happy's breath caught in his throat. She looked amazing. He held out a dozen purple and blue roses and Sarah's eyes widened in suprise. As she took them she couldn't help but ask " Are you gonna tell me where we're going now?" As she set the flowers down and walked outside. " Stubborn woman. Just let it be a suprise." Happy said as he got on his bike and handed her a helmet.

Sarah sighed and got on the bike. " You know i hate suprises." She said, wrapping her arms around his torso. Happy let out a short bark of laughter and took off. Sarah's eyes lit up as they pulled into the parking lot. " How did you know?" She asked him. " Tara." He said as they got off the bike. " I've been meaning to ask you. Where is your cut?" She asked him fingering the blue button up shirt. "Saddle bag. " He said taking her hand and leading her inside. " Why aren't you wearing it?" She asked him. " I wanted this to be a real date. Like normal people. " He told her as they sat down.

2 HOURS LATER-( you know im impatient.)

As He drove to the next town over, He sped up and her arms tightened around him and she pressed herself even closer to him. " You're in my bubble. " He yelled. Sarah let out a snort. " That doesn't work if i'm on your bike. I kinda have to be in your bubble if i don't wanna eat the pavement and ruin my pretty pretty face." Happy laughed so hard he thought he was going to lose control of the bike. As they pulled into the parking lot, Sarah's face lit up again. " How did you know i wanted to come here?" She asked him.

Happy shrugged. " I didn't. But i know how misty eyed you get at the end of grease. I aint wearing a lettermans jacket or singing though." He warned her pointing a ringed finger in her face. " But i wouldn't object if you wanted to wear the outfit." He told her slinging an arm over her shoulders and leading her into the carnival.

They bought tickets and got in line for the ferris wheel. After they got off they decided to play some games. Turns out Happy was a good shot and won her the biggest stuffed animal.

Sarah had no clue how they were going to get it home. as they played the games, they never even realized that they were being watched. As they went to leave, They were almost to the bike when they heard a voice call out " Where are you and your pretty lady going? The night is still early. " Happy froze.

He had wanted this to be a real date. He wasn't armed. Sarah however was. She pulled two wicked looking knives from her boot and handed one to Happy. Happy shook his head and grabbed her arm and they got on the bike. They were the only ones on the highway when it happened.

A car came from out of nowhere and rammed them. Before Happy had time to react the bike had flipped. The car slammed on it's brakes and the door opened. As Happy's vision cleared, He saw Sarah laying under the bike on her right side. Happy had been thrown free. She had not. As the guy approached Happy, He reacted on instinct. He pulled the knife that Sarah had given him out of his pocket and threw it at the guy. It stuck in his neck. Happy made his way over to Sarah and picked the bike up off of her.

Her face was deathly pale and she had a major case of road rash on her right side and she was bleeding heavily. His heart stopped as he reached down and checked for a pulse. A huge wave of relief swept over him as he felt it. It was faint but it was there. That's what mattered.

He carefully picked her up and put her in the backseat of the truck. He put the guy's body and his bike in the very back and peeled out of there. He had to get her to Tara. Tara would help her. As he pulled up to the clubhouse, He laid on the horn. Everyone came running with their guns out. Happy's adrenline rush finally left his body. The last thing he saw before he passed out was Chibs opening the driver's side door and screaming for Tara as he saw Sarah in the backseat.

THREE HOURS LATER.

Happy sat straight up in bed. He slowly stood up. His ribs were busted. He could feel that. That was his only injury. As he opened the door the question died on his lips. Across the hall from his room, The door was open and SArah was laying on the bed. Her wounds were

clean and there was a large bandage on her right side. Happy slowly made his way over to where Tara was finishing up. " How bad is it?" He asked sitting down in the chair slowly. " She has a major case of road rash. The helmet was split on the right side. She's lucky she had it on.

The injury that worries me however is the puncture wound to her side. She more then likely landed on a tree branch. It was deep but not life threatning. It took fifty stiches to close. She's going to be extremly sore once she wakes up. Do not let her out of this bed for two days." Tara told him as she picked up her supplies.

Happy looked at her and said " I won't. You know She knew something was up. She handed me a knife and i ignored it. Maybe if i hadn't, This wouldn't have happened."

Tara let out a sigh and sat back down. " I know how you feel. Are you planning on sticking around this time? If you leave again, It will kill her. " Tara told him. Happy sighed. " I'm here for as long as she wants me. Until she tells me to leave, I'm here." Tara let out a sigh of relief. " Good. I Really don't think she would survive again if you left. " Happy nodded and walked over to the bed and laid down as Tara left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

I ONLY OWN SARAH. WHO SHOULD MY NEXT STORY BE ABOUT? TIG OR CHIBS? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. LAST CHAPTER. I KNOW IT'S NOT AS LONG AS IT USUALLY IS. SORRY.

As Sarah slowly woke up she turned on her right side to get out of bed, which was a huge mistake as white hot pain went through her body. Sarah rolled on her back gasping in pain, which woke up Happy up. He sat straight up and looked at her pain filled face. " Turned on your right side to get out of bed didn't you?"

Sarah nodded as the pain started to recede. " Bathroom." Sarah whispered, trying to get up without turning on her right side. Happy got up and lifted her up and carried her into the bathroom and put her down on her feet. When she was finished, She walked out the door and walked over to the small closet.

She pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top. " What are you doing?" Sarah gave him a look. " I'm going home." She said. " You can't force me to stay here. No matter what Tara said. " Sarah said holding her right side as she slowly walked out into the clubhouse.

Happy got up and followed her. " And how do you plan on getting home?" He asked her. " My bike isn't drivable." He informed her. "I know Tara's still here. I'll have her take me home." Sarah said as she slowly sat down on a stool. " Happy walked over and scooped her up on her left side so he wouldn't hurt her and carried her back to his room and locked the door. " We are going to take these next few days to work through our issues. " He told her as he lowered her to the bed.

ONE YEAR LATER.

Sarah was having a full blown panic attack. She leaned foward and put her head between her legs as best as she could. Tara walked over and handed her a glass of water. " Just breathe." Tara said, rubbing her back. As Sarah calmed down, The door opened and Jax walked in. "She ok?" He asked Tara. Tara nodded and said " Just a case of the jitters. She'll be fine." Jax nodded and sat down next to Sarah. " You know, It's not too late. You can change your mind."

Both Sarah and Tara let out a snort. " You know what will happen if i change my mind. He will hunt me down and drag me back. " Jax nodded and said worth a try. " As he stood up and stuck his hand out to help her up. " I never thought i'd see the day when Happy got married." Jax said as he walked her down the short isle. " And in Vegas no less." Sarah let a small snort. " You know what they say. Never say never." Sarah said as they reached the altar.

7 MONTHS LATER

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I'M GONNA CUT YOUR DICK OFF WITH A RUSTY SPOON! THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" Sarah yelled as pain ripped through her body. " YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" Tara looked up from her spot at the end of the bed. " One more push! You can do it!" Sarah grabbed Happy's hand as hard as she could and pushed.

Suddenly a cry filled the room. " You have a daughter. What's her name?" Tara asked as the nurse cleaned her up. Sarah looked at Happy and said " Gabi Lowman." As the nurse walked over and placed her on Sarah's chest.

" I can see i should save room for plently of smiley faces once she grows up." Happy said as Gabi grabbed one of his fingers. Happy was over the moon that he had a daughter and the woman he loved beyond everything was finally his once again. Life didn't get much better then this. He was finally at peace.

I'M SAD THAT THIS STORY HAS COME TO AN END. THIS WAS MY MOST REVIEWED STORY BY A LONG SHOT. REVIEW AND TELL ME SHOULD I WRITE ABOUT TIG OR CHIBS NEXT? YOU GUYS GET TO DECIDE. I HAVE ONE VOTE FOR CHIBS, SO YOU GOTTA LET ME KNOW.


End file.
